Pretty Dead Bird
by Rain Raven's Rose
Summary: What Has He Done?


**_This is a rather old story that I never actually posted. I was going through my files when I found it. It might be confusing at first, but I think that the second time you read it is when all the pieces fall into place. Takes place around 'The Beast Within'_**

**_Title suggestions welcomed._**

**_Thank you Her Head In the Clouds for the review!_**

* * *

><p>He wondered around what felt like a corner and sat down, head reeling, muscles aching. After a few minutes of rest, he realized that he was sitting in six inches of water-but that didn't matter-he had to find out what had just happened. "W-what Did I do?" he screamed into the darkness. Bits and pieces of images flashed inside his head like lighting.<p>

A girl; blonde hair, blue eyes, school uniform-rejecting a heart shaped box of chocolates. The other girl, the one locked in a room-_her_ room full of books, denied the chocolates and laughed at the mention of the other girl; saying that the school girl didn't want to remember and that he should just give up.

The door slammed.

Now, in a room designed to be a night landscape, the glass heart on the table drew his attention. It was small, and cover in glitter, pieced back together with glue. He opened it, a reflection of a teen aged boy with green skin, pointed ears, and a small fang poking out of his mouth appeared on the mirrored side of the lid. The boy was unhappy; jaw set in an aggravated position, eyes glaring back in anger with tear stains down his cheeks.

Someplace up high, on a roof, cool wind and ocean view backed by a starry sky. Heart of chocolates and glass heart in the boy's hand. He was looking down over the edge, watching the hearts fall, and shattered below on rocky coast. A noise behind him, the girl-from the room of books-silhouetted by the moon, sitting on the ground hugging her knees. He walked over and put a hand on her shoulder. She shoved it off and glared at him with red eyes, she told him to go away. He tried to help, but she just yelled.

He screamed, angry at something…someone. The girl in the room, she had done this to him, she had made him angry. All he did was tried to help, but she yelled, and now HE IS VERY ANGERY. The boy was changing…becoming a-a monster. His screams turned into growls as he destroyed more furniture.

He walked towards the door.

The girl, her purple eyes wide with fear. She was screaming, fighting back, holding her arms up to block him. He was ruthless, lashing out at her, snarling. Each swiped opened up more flesh, blood pouring from the wounds. The smell of blood was driving him mad, he could taste insanity! Crazy, the smell was driving him crazy. He extended his arm and slashed the girl's torso, red pouring from the new wound. Her clothes were in shreds and she was becoming weaker, the screams dying, her movements slowed and speech slurring. He could no longer take the smell! He howled in pain, something sharp had punctured his side. Wondering away he transformed, feeling weak he collapsed.

A feminine gasp. He opened his eyes, two people stood in front of him; a cyborg, half human, half robot, and a girl with red hair and green eyes dressed in purple. Cyborg, and…Starfire. Then he must be Beastboy, the one from the images, no-not right. _Memories. _They must be his memories. But then…_Raven?_ Starfire was crying-sobbing-hard. Cyborg looked apathetic, sad, sorrowful.

They were staring at something, but it was not him…

Beastboy painstaking turned around to see what they saw…Robin kneeled in the water, head bent mournfully, tears following from his mask. In his arms was Raven, torso slashed open, arms gauged out with deep wounds; legs scratched-blood stained her skin. In a last futile effort, he pressed his lips to hers, in a kiss. Raven's mouth tasted of blood, and she did not respond. Pulling away in defeat, Robin gently held her to his chest as the warm of life left her and she became cold.

"No-I...I Killed her…"

Beastboy knew what he had done, and that his friends-_Robin _would never forgive him.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Read and Review!<em>**


End file.
